The goal of the proposed BRP is to lay the foundation to make wireless neural interface technology a turnkey technology that can be disseminated to the neuroscience and clinical research communities. Within 24 months this project will generate initial de ices and performance data as a nucleus for a first generation of wireless interfaces for research and acute and chronic clinical use. Further >36 months of funding will be sought separately to render these init al devices into robust tools that can be used in the preparation of a later FDA 510 k application. In order 0 achieve this goal, we will) refine our recently developed and demonstrated wireless neural interface technology, focusing on making smaller and failsafe VLSI signal processing and telemetry in real w rid environments, 2) develop next generation system integration and electronic packaging technologies, 3) develop user-friendly software interfaces and external electronic systems, 4) generate longer in vivo data of wireless stimulation and recording systems to validate the integrated systems. This higher interdisciplinary research will be carried out in partnership of expertise in micro and nano systems Standard Integration Technology, Vl51, and neurophysiology at the University of Utah, Stanford University, the Fraunhofer Institute for Reliability and Micro integration laboratory Utah and Ripple.